The Beast Within
by TheFoxDragon
Summary: What if during the Chunnin Exams,Naruto gained thepowers of Alex Mecer. Naruto Crossover fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Powers Awakened**

_(-Forest of Death-)_

Naruto quickly rushed to his friend's side after Kyuubi had told him that the Grass Nin they had encountered was really Orochimaru and that he was after the Uchiha. He had to get there fast before Sasuke got his ass in trouble.

After maybe 10 minutes of jumping through the trees of the Forest of Death, Naruto had finally caught up to his friends. Naruto reacted to the situation like it was instinct; he quickly flashed to the Sannin in front of Sasuke and nailed him in the gut.

"Naruto-kun, sorry but you're not my target right now." He hissed before grabbing Naruto's neck as he hit him with the Five Pronged Seal before throwing him to his death.

Sakura tensed upon seeing her teammate fall. '_I have to save Naruto so I can help my Sasuke-kun._' she thought before trying to catch him by throwing a kunai at Naruto, hoping he would snag onto a nearby tree. Emphasis on _trying,_ she was so distracted with Sasuke battling Orochimaru that she barely threw with any strength. The kunai had caught on his jacket and stuck to a tree, however, his jacket ripped after a few seconds.

"'Sorry girly, your effort was great but your plan had some kinks, looks like it's his end." Orochimaru gloated.

_(-With Naruto-)_

'Ahhh, come on you stupid fox, I need your help if you don't want us to go splat.' Naruto yelled mentally at his demon tenant. _**"Well sorry that I can't lend you any of my chakra, that snake bustard put some kind of seal on you that prevented me from lending you any." **_Kyuubi growled at his container. "Well, how do you think we get out of this?" Naruto's question was interrupted when a surge of power coursed through his body.

Black and red tendrils covered Naruto's body in an amour like state. The pain was literally like his body was killing him from the inside. The tendrils retracted back into his chest leaving behind an amour over his body (the same amour Alex had in _Prototype_). Naruto was amazed at the armored state he was in. However before he could become fully aware of the situation Kyuubi yelled at Naruto to stop gawking and pay attention before they really did splat.

Naruto flipped around to all fours and grabbed onto the nearest tree. He decided the quickest way to his teammate's location was to climb up. After a few minutes of climbing, Naruto had gained enough momentum to where he was running up the vertical incline. He had asked Kyuubi how he was doing this but the fox just said it was part of his transformation.

He had reached the end of the tree before jumping 20 stories in the air and landing stylishly in the spot his team was. Seeing no one there, Naruto had figured that they had moved to finish the second round of the Chunnin Exams. Naruto headed toward his friends chakra signatures'.

_(-Sakura and Sasuke a Few Minutes Earlier-)_

Sakura was currently trying to help Sasuke because he got knocked out in battle. She rubbed a wet cloth against his head. Orochimaru had bitten his neck and some kind of mark had appeared where he was bitten. She had set up some traps and had to keep moving like Kakashi-sensei had taught them.

"Zaku come on; we need to take them down, NOW!" Dosu told his teammate. Lord Orochimaru would have their heads if they didn't kill the Uchiha and his teammates.

"Dosu why now?" Zaku asked his teammate. "I don't know guys, weren't there supposed to be three of them." Kin asked remembering Orochimaru had told them they were supposed to be taking down three Leaf Gennin. "Who cares, maybe he died, all I know is we just need to take them down before the Exam ends." Dosu told them before they hid back in the shadows.

_(-Naruto Present Time-)_

Naruto had followed the chakra signatures to a spot where he found Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji fighting off three Sound Nin. Trying to stay hidden he jumped to a nearby branch and perched there to see how the battle was going.

However once Naruto got to the branch, everything started to flash red in Naruto's point of view. Naruto opened his eyes after the flash left, his eyes widened as he saw the three Sound Nin glowing red. Naruto winced at this but shrugged it off seeing nothing was ever normal in his life.

'So, I have some kind of viral sonar to "hunt" down enemies, cool.' He thought before going back to the battle. Right now the ninja were out matched and out classed. Sasuke was doing alright because Orochimaru's curse mark had given him the power to unlock the_Sharingan_. Still, the Leaf Shinobi were having a hard time dealing with the Sound Nin.

'So the plan has changed, looks like Orochimaru has more in store for the Uchiha, guess we aren't suppose to kill him, but that still doesn't mean we can't kill the others.' Dosu thought before he went to kill blow the girls. Just when they were almost done for, Naruto flashed into battle with the amour and quickly kicked Dosu in the jaw.

"_**Sorry dude, but I can't have you going around killing people all willy-nilly." **_ "Naruto told him, the amour disguising his voice. "Ahhhh, I'll kill you!" Dosu screamed at him.

He charged at the masked man, not caring about his pain. Naruto narrowed his eyes behind his "helmet" and dodged out of the way. He quickly rebounded by breaking the ninja's back. Dosu screamed in pain and charged once more, leaving him more open than when they started. Naruto had wondered when the Nin was going to use any justu but considering he just broke the dude's back well you know what I mean. Naruto grabbed the ninja's head, kneed him in the face, and threw him on the ground before stomping on his head making blood go everywhere.

"_**Who's next?"**_ The man asked looking at Zaku and Kin, unleashing a burst of KI. Zaku was pissed at his leader's death and charged throwing several kunai to distract Naruto. Sasuke was equally pissed off; this rouge ninja was upstaging him, he should be taking down the Sound Nin.

Zaku sent a barrage of weapons along with punches, and Naruto dodged them easily. With his new found power, Naruto saw all attacks like they were in slow-mo. He flipped back and sent a blast of invisible chakra at Zaku. Zaku was buffeted by the attack giving Naruto enough time to drop kick him in the neck, paralyzing him on the spot. Zaku fell to the ground dying slowly.

"_**Ha, easy, and then there was one."**_ Naruto turned around slowly looking Kin directly in the eye, seeing her up against a tree cowering in fear. "P-p-please just d-d-don't kill me." She said quietly. Naruto walked closer to her and whispered in her ear, "_**Calm down**_, I won't kill you," Naruto's voice going back to normal, "I know what pain Orochimaru has put you through, and I want to help." Naruto told her, her fear lifting. "What do you mean by help?" She asked him. "I mean I can talk to the Hokage and give you a home in the Leaf, only if you give us Orochimaru's plans." He told her.

'It was an easy price to pay, but if Orochimaru found out he could kill her with the curse seal.' She thought which Naruto heard. "I can break that seal of yours." He said getting an "eep" from her. 'How did he know about the curse seal' "I can read minds if I'm close enough, right now we're so close your mind is like an open book to me." He told her, Kin nodding, telling him she understood.

"So if I go with you I might be able to live a normal life?" She asked hopefully. "Yep but I rather bring you to the Hokage instead of him coming to us, this conversation is better spoken in private." With that he picked her up bridal style and walked deep into the forest before retracting the amour as he ran toward the tower.

The ninja looked at direction the man was going then to the bodies. "Okay guys what are we going to do with these two, one's dead and the other's dying." Shikamaru asked his friends. "Don't know, but we need to finish the Exam." Ino told them as they all went toward the tower.

_AN:Hey guys I hope you liked my first fanfic, nothing much just some writing, so please comment! (people who comment get cookies.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Sup people im back with a new chapter, so read on!**_

**Chapter 2: Complications**

_(-Forest of Death 2 Days Later-)_

All the ninja teams had made it back to the tower with their scrolls. Iruka-sensei had congratulated Sakura and Sasuke for making it this far but asked where Naruto was.

"Iruka-sensei Naruto is…" Sakura's words were interrupted with a familiar voice. "Wow Sakura for a second there you sounded like you were worried about me." Naruto said walking in from the shadows. But he was wearing his normal orange jumpsuit or sounded like his normal hyperactive self, and what he said to Sakura sounded like an insult making every one tense.

He was wearing black pants that looked like anbu. He was also wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket on top with a grey hood, and a tribal symbol on his back in red. His voice was deeper and he had grown taller, up to 6 5".

"So Naruto, where have you been?" Iruka-sensei asked. "Oh nowhere, except for falling toward my death with my teammates to concentrated on fighting than to save a friend." Naruto said in disgust, people gasping at the comment.

"Naruto-baka where have you been, you had me worried!" Sakura yelled preparing to nail Naruto on top of the head. "Wow, Sakura Haruno concerned about me, I should feel honored." Naruto said sarcastically, pissing Sakura off even more.

However in a flash, Kin was in front of Naruto as she caught the punch, Naruto not even flinching at the sight. As for everyone else, not so much all of the Leaf's ninja were amazed that a girl protected Naruto, or even that Naruto wasn't surprised at the sight.

Kin quickly twisted Sakura's hand and shoved her against the wall. "Kin calm, down you of all people should know that I don't need protection." Naruto told her calmly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Naru-kun it was instinct." She laughed slightly before walking away, swaying her hips with every step. Naruto seeing this, he blushed, pissed off at her for doing that in public. Everyone saw this and had multiple questions running through their heads. Naruto sighed before running up the wall to the ceiling flipping off it kicking the air as he heard an "ow". Kin appeared above him falling on top of him.

"God Dammit Kin not now." He yelled at her throwing her over his head. "Fine, but you owe me," Whispering the rest of her sentence in his ear, leaving him twitching with a nosebleed. Regaining his sense of mind, he walked over to his team, Kyuubi laughing his ass off because of what he had heard Kin say.

"What did she want?" Shikamaru asked him. "Something you wouldn't believe if I told you." Naruto told him wanting to get off of the subject.

As Naruto talked to Shikamaru, the girls (Sakura, Ino, and Tenten) were talking about that girl Naruto was with. "There's something up with her, she seems familiar." Sakura told the girl clenching her hand. "She does look familiar, but I know one thing, we have to keep her away from Hinata." Ino told the girls. "Why keep her away?" Tenten asked. "All I know is if Hinata sees Naruto with that Kin girl, she's going to be jealous." Ino said as the girls snickered.

_(-Chunnin Exam Finals Ring-)_

Naruto sat with his teammates; Sakura and Sasuke were blabbering on about something on Sasuke's neck, and Naruto tried as hard as he could to zone them out. Currently team 8 and 10 were asking Naruto a million questions a minute. Just then Kin walked up to Naruto.

"What's up with the sexy outfit?" Naruto asked, walking toward her. "Oh just some of the clothes Anko helped me pick out." She told him striking a sexy pose that made Naruto blush. Naruto moved closer, wrapped his arms around her waist as Kin wrapped one of her arms around his neck as the other slid down his chiseled chest.

While the two enjoyed their intimate moment the screen announced the next match,_**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba! **_"Looks like I'm up." Naruto told her "Just come out alive." She told him sarcastically. He nipped at her nose and bit her ear flowing chakra through his teeth 'causing her to have a small orgasm, which Naruto could smell. People watched their intimate moment as even more things popped into their little heads.

"Come on Uzumaki and let's fight, unless you're chicken." Kiba yelled from the ring. 'Causing the two to break apart. Naruto sighed before running to the edge of the stairs, jumping off of it, and landing right across from Kiba, cracking the ground where he stood. "You're asking for it Fido, get ready for your worst nightmare." Naruto told him. "Get ready FIGHT!" Hatake yelled as Kiba charged him.

_**AN:**** Hey guys second chapter's out. Not my best work but it's acceptable. Next Chapter: Naruto vs Kiba!**_


End file.
